They Only Come Out At NIght
by HiBob
Summary: Harry survives an attack with the help of a vampire. Does dying count as survival?
1. Vampyr

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling. The characteristics of the vampire are adapted from Bram Stoker's Dracula.

  
  


Authored by HiBob

  
  


A/N: Dumbledore123 bemoaned that fact that there were very few fics with Harry as a Vampire or a Werewolf. I have had this story buzzing in my head for a while and decided to try my hand at a horror story. Fortunately, you cannot copyright Titles, so I am free to call this story:

  
  
THEY ONLY COME OUT AT NIGHT   
  


Chapter One: Vampyr

  
  


The dark form hid in the shadows. The scent of its prey was strong. It moved quietly but quickly, and struck. Its prey collapsed silently, and the teeth found their mark. Life flowed in and gave new strength. Drained, the body was laid down without a sound. There were other prey and the beast was not sated.

It found its second victim as easily as the first. It drank its fill, and became more aware. It understood its hunger, now, and hunted with a sense of purpose, instead of instinct. Not that instinct had ever failed the creature. It listened as its third prey became suspicious. The man looked around and saw nothing, and so relaxed. When it dropped down on the man, it laughed quietly. The throat was crushed to keep the man from calling out. He would not live long enough to die from anything except loss of blood. The vampire drank deeply, then dropped the useless body.

He was aware of himself, again, and knew what power had called him from his forced starvation. One more he needed to kill, then he could proceed with his task. He rose quietly into the air, and hovered over the last of the guards. This one was bored, and had not noticed anything around him. Without ceremony, he was grabbed and drained. The lifeless body was thrown away with scorn as the vampire, fully sated, walked toward the abandoned house.

He could sense the three people inside the house, two men, and the boy. From what he could hear, the boy would not have much longer to live. The plans the men had made were already crumbling before He arrived. He felt it, and heard it at the same time. Something blunt struck the boy, causing a grievous wound. He heard one of the men tell the other that they were leaving.

The door opened and a man stepped out and called to his companions, who were supposed to be on guard. A hand reached down and grabbed the man. His neck was cracked, and the body thrown onto the ground, in sight of the open door. He dropped down, and stood in the doorway, smiling as the startled man inside stepped back, then suddenly apparated.

He glanced at the boy, no more than sixteen, tied to a chair, and gagged. He had been beaten, most likely for sport. His skull was crushed from the recent blow, and blood pooled around him where he, and the chair, had fallen over.

The vampire stared as the lifeblood flowed from the gaping wound. He railed against the powers that kept him from entering, and cursed himself. Then he saw the mindless pleading in the dying boy's eyes. It was enough. He crossed the threshold, and rushed to the boy.

He opened his shirt exposing his chest, and sliced deeply, causing blood from his heart to pump out. He grabbed the boy, and forced his mouth to receive the fresh blood. He relaxed as the boy began to swallow convulsively.

"Drink deeply, my son, or this will be your last night." The vampire looked down at the boy who now lay dead. "I will come for you tonight, my son, for now you are my son." He then fled the approaching dawn.

***

The vampire cursed himself for his foolishness. Dawn was quickly approaching, and this twelve-year-old boy blocked the path to his resting place, holding the warding charm in front of himself, in fearful defense. He tried to frighten the boy, and it worked, but the boy held his ground. He tried reason. "If you wish to kill me, you may stand there for a few more minutes," He said smoothly, "and the sun will do your dirty work for you."

"I'm not moving," the boy said, as he nervously brushed his unruly black hair.

"Then I die," The vampire said casually, "because of you. Or you could let me live, if I made a pledge." He smiled inwardly as the boy hesitated. The boy was not a coward, but he did not like to kill, even a vampire.

"What pledge?" The boy asked.

"I swear, on my honor, and that is a powerful oath, that I shall never cause harm to you, or to any of your kin."

"But you'll still hurt people."

"Then I'll add this. What I need, I will only take as I need, and kill only those who would kill. And you and yours, I will protect if I can, even at the cost of my own life."

The boy, in relief, put the charm away. The vampire, quickly seized the boy's hand, and gave him a pinprick cut. He drank the drop of blood, and told the boy, "now I will always know your scent, and I will always know you." With seconds to spare he fled to his grave, leaving the young James Potter to wonder what he had just done.

***

Despite all of the people looking for him, Harry was not spotted until he was already past Hagrid's hut, and almost to the school doors. Hermione Granger was nearby when one of the younger students, going for a morning stroll, opened the front doors and screamed. Hermione rushed out to see Harry standing at the bottom of the steps, his robes were torn to shreds. Dried blood matted his hair, and covered his face and chest. His white shirt was now dark red for the greater part.

Without regard for staining her robes she ran down the steps to Harry, and grabbed his arm. "Get Madam Pomfrey," she shouted, and at least three of the students ran off. "Come inside, Harry. What happened? Where are you hurt?"

Harry inched forward in relief, and said, "I'm fine, Hermione. I never felt better. I don't know what happened. I woke up in the Shrieking Shack and walked back here."

"Your glasses are missing?" She said.

"Are they?" Harry asked in surprise, "I didn't notice."

"Harry," Hermione said nervously, her eyes moist, "You argued with Ron at dinner last night, then went for a walk. We couldn't find you. People are still out looking for you."

Harry paused, as they walked, and raised a finger to her cheek to wipe away a tear. He let the finger trail down her cheek to her chin and brushed along her neck, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Hermione removed his hand from where it was stroking her neck. "We need to see Madam Pomfrey, Harry. That is what's most important."

Hermione felt her blood freeze, as Harry gave her a pleasant smile.

***

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at his desk while Hagrid gave his report. Five bodies were found. Four of them were drained of blood. This was clearly the work of a vampire. But inside the shack was a more horrible story. Blood pooled on the floor. A metal pipe was found with bits of bone and tissue on it. And footprints walking away. Everything, even the footprints, belonged to Harry Potter.

"He's perfectly healthy," Madam Pomfrey had said, "and I do mean perfectly. Harry now has perfect vision, all of his scars have faded, even the prominent one on his forehead. He injured himself last month which left a black mark underneath one of his toenails. That is gone as well."

"What do we do?" Dumbledore muttered to himself.

"We have a chance of saving the boy," Professor McGonagall said, "He may have been made into a vampire," she shuddered as she used the word, "but it is obvious that he hasn't, uhm, bitten anyone yet."

"I know, Minerva," Albus said, "but it is unlikely that we can find and kill the original vampire before that happens. The vampire is obviously still around. It won't abandon its child unless there is no hope, but it won't put itself in risk needlessly."

"Its child?" Professor Snape asked, in disgust.

"Yes, Severus, the vampire who gave Harry its blood would look on Harry as its own child. It's a maternal instinct, you might say."

"So, Potter has a family, again," Snape said, without much humor.

"And a deadly one," Albus agreed. "We'll keep Harry in the infirmary for now. Professor Sinestra is already working on warding spells to bind him."

"We'll have to get him back to the infirmary," Pomfrey said suddenly, "I wasn't told to keep him there, just to keep an eye on him. He's gone down to the Great Hall to eat."

"Who's watching him?"Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Hagrid is staying close, and Flitwick will send an alarm if there are any problems."

"We must get him back to the infirmary, NOW," Dumbledore ordered, and headed for the Great Hall, himself.

*

"No glasses, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No glasses, Ron," Harry said, happily "whatever happened left me with perfect vision. I'll never need glasses again." He took a sip of pumpkin juice and spit it back into the glass, "Ugh, there's something wrong with the juice. It tastes terrible."

Hermione looked at her glass which she had poured from the same pitcher. It had tasted fine. "Are you sure you're fine, Harry. Maybe Madame Pomfrey missed something."

"I'm fine, Harry said irritably, "I'm just not hungry."

"There's Potty," Malfoy said, as he deliberately passed by, "He lost half his eyesight. And here's his seeing-eye Weasel."

Harry got up, and pushed Crabbe and Goyle away. He picked up Malfoy, saying, "I'm tired of your stupid remarks," then threw him over the table. When Hagrid ran up, he turned on the giant, revealing bright red eyes, and said, "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me."

  
  


*

"How is Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Both legs are broken, and an arm, and several ribs. I've healed all the bones, and the internal injuries, but he will sleep for at least three days." Madame Pomfrey sighed at the thought of what had happened. Even Goyle had a broken arm from being pushed aside. "I don't understand it," she said, "how can he be so strong. Vampires are rarely as strong as human beings."

"To start with, yes," Albus said, "but they slowly grow stronger with age, and their offspring are usually at least half as strong. This means little, as a rule, but in this case it means he was infected by a very old, and very powerful vampire. And I don't know why. Polly, that bothers me."

***

"The forest is dangerous, James. If I had not been here, you would have serious problems."

"I'm sorry," The boy said, "I thought you stayed here. I wanted to tell you I did it."

"Congratulations," He told the fifteen-year-old, "Let me see your final form. I deserve that after all that I've taught you."

The proud boy transformed into a tall and majestic stag, strutted around the open glade, and transformed back"

"I was wrong, James. You would not have any problems," He said with a laugh. He listened as the boy bragged about how his other friends could change, how one was a dog, and the other a rat,

"You are an unusual boy, James Potter. You rank among your friends a werewolf and a vampire. You will make a dauntless foe when you grow up."

***

Dusk had come. Harry Potter sat on his bed, invisible walls holding him in on all sides. As the sunlight fled the sky, and night fell, Harry looked up as though listening to a far away voice. "I want to try something, Professor, just to make sure."

Professor McGonagall watched as Harry ran full force into one of the invisible walls. It threw him back without effort. For fifteen minutes, he ran into one barrier than the next, but was held back each time. Finally, he sat down barely breathing hard.

"How do you feel?" McGonagall asked.

"Better. I was worried about what may happen," he said, as he ran his tongue over a pointed tooth.

The sky outside was completely dark. Harry began to seem more agitated. Madame Pomfrey talked quietly to Professor McGonagall, while Snape eyed young Potter with care.

"What is he doing?" Severus asked, half aloud.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"He was sitting there, tapping his foot, as though waiting for something. Then he became interested in the sound his foot was making." Snape watched then asked quickly, "Are the floors warded?"

"Of course they are," Minerva told him, "and the ceiling."

"He's found something," Snape said, as Harry began to move.

Harry jumped against one wall and pushed off. He threw himself at another wall, and pushed off again. Then a third wall, the first wall, then the ceiling. Faster than it was thought possible, Harry went crashing into the floor, disappearing inches before he hit.

"The wards let air in," Snape said in a rush of words, "He transformed himself into a mist, and floated out."

Poppy Pomfrey sounded the alarm. Within seconds, the entire staff knew that a vampire was loose inside Hogwarts. If anyone found Harry Potter, they were to kill him.

*

Hermione was scared. She had heard what had happened to Harry. She had even seen it. Yet she still had difficulty believing. The hot bath had help to calm her, and she did feel better. She wrapped the towel around herself, and sat about combing and drying her hair. That was when she heard the noise.

She turned away from the mirror to see Harry standing behind her. He brushed his hand along her cheek, then down to her chin, until he was gently stroking her neck. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he said.

Hermione screamed. She was still screaming when Parvati Patil and Ginny Weasley came running into the girls' bathroom. "Harry was here?" she cried. She was helped into a robe, and led back to her dorm room. Everyone watched her with fear. Then she screamed again, pointing at the ceiling. Harry raced from the ceiling down the wall and out the Gryffindor entrance. Hermione fainted.

*

"Who does not know about this?" Dumbledore said in a furious tone.

"I've told Severus and the other House Masters to inform all of the students," McGonagall said. "We can't play around anymore, Albus."

"You are right, Minerva. I'm trying to put off the inevitable. We haven't done this in decades but everyone should know the drill. We drive the vampire into the dungeons, and put an end to him there."

"The school is warded, even against air," McGonagall informed the headmaster.

"Then let us begin."

*

"He spoke to me," Hermione said though her tears, "He said I was beautiful. Then I saw those teeth."

"He's gone now," Madame Pomfrey said, "and he won't come back." She helped Hermione back into bed, and placed a sleeping potion on the table beside her. "That is for you, if you need it." She looked around the room at the gathered students and said, "Since this is a girls' room, it would be best if at least the boys would leave." After a few more encouraging words, she left the Gryffindor tower for her next visit. She was assured that Harry had been driven away from the student houses, and would soon be cornered. Poppy did her best not to think about what would happen then.

As Madam Pomfrey walked past the main doors, they opened to reveal a tall man outside. He walked in, and the doors closed behind him.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" she asked in surprise.

"I was invited. The wards were made to keep us from getting out."

"Us?"

"Us," the vampire said, "I am here to claim my son, Harry Potter."

Madam Pomfrey quickly drew her wand, but the vampire was gone. She fled in the direction of the dungeons that Harry was being driven to.

  
  


*

"We shouldn't be out," The first boy said.

"We're fine," said the second boy, "They'll get that vampire soon and then things will be boring again. We're here anyway."

"That is nice," a third voice said, "would you be so kind as to invite me inside."

The two boys turned around in fear. As one ran away, the other one was grabbed, "I will have to feed on you and your friend, if I am not invited in. The truth is I don't want either of you."

"Won't you please come in?" the frightened boy stammered.

"Thank you," the vampire said, setting the boy back down. He passed through into the Slytherin house, and stared around him, ignoring the screams and the drawn wands. He picked up the nearest student, a fourth-year, and said, "I will kill her and whoever is foolish enough to cast a spell at me. I only want the injured boy." Once the wands were put away, he moved to the room where Draco Malfoy was, and carried him away. No one tried to stop him, although students were running with messages.

*

"We're busy, Poppy," Albus said as the school doctor came running up to him.

"The parent," she said breathlessly, "is in the building. And he is strong. He walked through the wards surrounding the school grounds, simply because he was invited."

"Impossible," one of the teachers said, "Who would knowingly invite a vampire into the school."

Everyone briefly stared in the direction of the few remaining rooms to search.

Even as they spoke, a fifth-year Slytherin came running up, "A vampire. . . in Slytherin House . . . took Draco Malfoy."

"First feed." Severus said, bitterly, "It wants to make sure its child enjoys its first meal."

"But to come into the school itself," Albus mused out loud, "It makes no sense."

"It does," said a voice from the shadows, "when you know all of the pieces to the puzzle."

***

He flew as fast as he could. He told James it was foolish, but James would not listen. "You've protected me many times, and I should be grateful, but you can only protect me half the time. I'm releasing you from your vow. You don't have to protect me any more."

"Then I won't," he said, "but I made my vow not only to you. Your wife and your son also bind me. And, James, I've grown fond of you."

They hugged, and James said, "It will be safer this way. I'll have a secret keeper, and they won't be able to find me. That means they can't stop me. And that means they can't win."

As he stood among the ashes, he heard the child crying. It was wounded, but it would live. He left it to the care of mortals. "Oh James, James," He cried, "I would have made you my son."

He went into his grave, but did not rise the next night, or the next. Occasionally, he would stir, when the young Potter was in trouble, but he would fall into deathless slumber again, until he was needed.

***

"Remove the wards," the voice commanded, "or you will all die."

"Reveal yourself," Albus shouted into the shadows, "If you dare."

"Don't taunt me," the vampire said, suddenly appearing next to him. Grabbing Madam Pomfrey by the throat, he said, "remove the wards, or I will begin with her. I am too powerful for you to handle without more preparation, and you know that."

With a wave of his arm, Albus caused the carefully woven trapping spells to dissolve. He stared impotently as the vampire called out, "Harry, come to me. It is time to inherit your birthright."

From the farthest room, Harry came out. He was far from the cheerful boy who played quidditch. His eyes flamed red, and his teeth, his fangs, were prominent. The look on his face was one of anger mixed with hunger. He walked up to the vampire in front of him, and folded into his embrace. "Hold back your hunger, my son, I have a treat waiting for you."

The two fled out of the dungeons. Albus followed them in a vain hope of finding a way to stop them. He was happy that a number of the staff, including Poppy, followed him. They came upon the two outside on the school grounds. Draco was lying on the ground in his drugged sleep. Harry stood over him, snarling and whining, as the vampire held him in place. The vampire looked over at Albus, and smiled.

"Do not try," He said, "It is almost over."

"But why," Albus asked, "Why did you change him." He saw the dim wisps of dawn approach, and thought of a last feeble chance to save Harry.

The vampire laughed, "I promised his father." He paused to say, "Wait, Harry. A little bit longer." As Harry remained mollified, the vampire spoke again, "I promised his father that I would do everything I could to preserve his line. And now his son is my son."

Albus kept asking questions. The vampire would answer some of them, but refuse to answer others. Then the vampire noticed Albus looking to the east at the first signs of the rising sun. He surprised the headmaster, and those few watching by laughing at them.

"It is time, my son," He shouted, "let us watch the morning bloom."

The first rays of the sun fell upon Harry, and he began to scream. Strong arms held him from seeking shelter, as they had kept him from feeding. He screamed again and fell to the ground, as the hands released him. He was unconscious, and would pass into a natural sleep. When he awoke, he would remember nothing. 


	2. Daylight and Nightfall

A/N: I blame Moonlight desire for this chapter. She told me to update, or say that this is all of it. I called up the story to edit it, and add an ending note. Five days later, I finished this chapter to start tying up the loose ends. I will try to have the rest of this up before the next holiday. Sincerely, HiBob

  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Daylight and Nightfall   
  


"He's fine," Poppy told the headmaster, "He's sleeping soundly."

"That is not what I am asking," Dumbledore said. "How is he in other respects."

Madam Pomfrey frowned as she thought how to answer. "He is still in perfect health, if that is what you mean. I don't know what effect that will have on his magical abilities. His fangs have disappeared, and I don't know if that means he has been cured. I don't know a great deal about vampires, Albus, or their victims."

"He is not a victim, Poppy. At least not in the normal sense of the word." Albus paced the infirmary while the doctor and Professor Snape watched him. "What happens still puzzles me. Everything the vampire did was because of Harry's father, but why?"

"I've summoned Sirius Black, as you've requested," Snape informed the headmaster. "Remus Lupin is already on his way here. He should arrive this afternoon."

"Thank you, Severus. Hopefully they can shed some light on the situation."

Snape gave a frown of his own. "I've told Hagrid to gather the ashes of the creature. I want to try a few experiment, with your permission."

Albus gave his colleague a wry smile. "Please let me know the results. They could be important. I trust my instincts, and they tell me this was no ordinary vampire. He planned everything he did, and he did it to save Harry's life. I want to know as much about him as possible."

The three turned when the door was opened. A tired and worried Hermione Granger stood there with an equally worried Ron Weasley.

"The two of you should be in class," Dumbledore informed them.

"We have Potions," Ron said, nodding towards Snape, "but the teacher didn't show up. We thought we would find out how Harry is."

"He's resting," Madam Pomfrey assured the two in a voice that told them to leave.

***

"Two of my goats are dead. What does this mean, shaman," the goatherder asked.

"A daemon is walking among us," the old man said. "It means I will not get much sleep tonight."

The shaman prepared the tools he would need. The wooden spear, the flint and the stone were gathered together. He walked with the goatherder back to his meadow and chose a likely spot. He waited, the same as the deer hunters would wait on the trails for their prey.

As the night grew, the shaman began to doze. Half asleep, he was grabbed from behind by hands almost as strong as his. He reacted immediately but he was already too late. The daemon had forced its fangs into his body, and its arm was across his mouth, muffling any cries. Cursing his own stupidity, the shaman fought as best he could even to the point of biting the arm that gagged him. Significantly, he drew blood, and the arm kept feeding him as his own life was drained from him.

They found the shaman in the morning, and carried him to his hut. He awoke and raised a call, summoning the villagers together.

"I have fallen victim to the daemon," he told them, "I am doomed to share its curse. This is my last day among you, but if you do not kill me I will continue to live each night as daemons do. You must destroy me now, by the spear and the fire."

"But the daemon still roams free, master," one of his acolytes said to him. "And you remain in your senses. Can you not help yourself? Can you not help us?"

The Shaman smiled. "Perhaps you are right. But this would require the permission of the entire village. If you are wrong, you will have doubled your peril instead of ending it."

The village elders talked the long day and decided. The shaman would first lead them to hunt the daemon. After the threat was gone, they would decide his fate.

***

"They're hiding something," Hermione said as she and Ron left the infirmary.

"No, they're not," Ron insisted. "It daytime, and Harry's sleeping normally. Right? That means he isn't a vampire anymore. I'll bet they want to make sure, first."

"I think you're right about Harry, but that's not what I mean. I've read about vampires. New vampires rarely survive because they're too weak. Harry was very strong. That means the vampire who bit him was very strong. Something happened."

"A lot of things happened," Ron laughed.

"This isn't funny," Hermione scowled.

"Isn't it? After everything that's happened in his life, Harry now survives being attacked by a vampire, and the only people hurt in the process were Malfoy and his thugs. I think that's funny."

"Malfoy could have been killed."

"What's wrong with that?"

Hermione scowled again. "Not like that. Not by Harry."

"I understand, Hermione," Ron said seriously, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't Harry who did that, anyway. Not really. But he's fine now, and Malfoy will recover." He smiled again. "But I want to be there when he sees Harry."

It worked, and Hermione let out a small laugh. "That would be fun," she admitted.

*

"He came back," Remus Lupin said, looking down on the sleeping form of his friend's son.

"And destroyed himself to save Harry from becoming like him," Dumbledore added.

"At least for as long as Harry lives."

Dumbledore startled. "What do you mean, Remus."

"From what you have told me, Harry was never bitten by the vampire. The vampire did feed him, however. He is still a carrier."

"I understand. When he dies he will again transform."

Remus nodded. "And it will be permanent this time, regardless of whether or not he has fed."

Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping form. "May you live a long and happy life, Harry Potter."

***

"The daemon is dead, master," the acolyte told him.

"I am aware of that," the shaman said, as he raised himself from its drained corpse. "Burn the carcass and scatter the ashes as you have been instructed."

"At once, Master," the acolyte said, and two villagers grabbed the remnant of the daemon and dragged it to the waiting fire.

The shaman studied the air. This daemon was not alone, but the night was almost gone. He would hunt again at dusk. He hurried back to his hut and burrowed into the earth to sleep until the day's light was gone.

***

"Good afternoon, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said, when the boy finally stirred. "Are you hungry?"

"Very," Harry admitted as he looked around. "Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You had an accident," Pomfrey said. "Professor Dumbledore will explain it to you after you've eaten." She fetched him a tray, and refused to say another word until he had finished all of the food.

Harry ate heartily, but without enthusiasm. Something had happened. He knew that by the simply fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see perfectly. Also, with a surreptitious movement, he brushed the hair back and felt that his scar was gone. He finished his meal thinking about what the voice in his head was telling him, about moonlight and ritual.

*

"He's awake and curious, Albus," Madam Pomfrey informed him. "He's already asking questions. He knows he doesn't need his glasses anymore, and I would wager he knows his scar is gone as well."

"I'll talk to him," Remus offered. "It will make things easier. Harry trusts me, and I know enough to answer his questions." With the headmaster's thanks he left for the infirmary with Poppy.

This is a puzzle, Albus thought to himself. Vampires only destroy, except for this vampire. It went out of its way to preserve a life. Remus revealed that he knew about the vampire and that there was a bond between it and James.

Albus startled himself with another thought. "Protector," he said out loud in the empty office. He did not know how, but he realized that the vampire was James Potter's protector. That was the answer. James was hidden from its sight by magic on the night he died, which was why it could not save Harry's father. Albus smiled at the thought. James Potter was truly a remarkable man to rank among his friends a vampire and a werewolf. He would not have been surprised that someone else had thought the same thing.

Dumbledore looked the urn filled with the ashes of the dead vampire. This was a mystery to be solved, but all those who knew the answers were dead,

***

He looked out over the valley. Thirty centuries had passed. His village had long since vanished into the boles of what was now a great city. All those he had known had died long before that happened. And still He hunted.

He had followed the Celts out of the east, and most recently followed the Romans to this isle. His prey were too numerous to destroy completely, but he could waste entire regions and keep their number in check. It was similar to the humans purging the rats. This land would give him plenty of meals for a long time, and then he would travel again. He would make it a point to return at regular intervals.

***

"The sun has set," Harry said as his friends escorted him down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I always know where the sun is," Harry said casually."

"Harry, You're not going to . . . You know?" Ron asked carefully.

"No," Harry laughed, "at least I was told I wouldn't."

Looking relieved, Ron added, "I should warn you. You gave us all quite a scare last night."

"I wish I could remember," Harry told him, then smiled. "At least the part about Malfoy."

"You were great, Harry. You pushed Crabbe and Goyle aside like they were paper, and threw Malfoy all the way back to the Slytherin table."

"He wasn't hurt much was he?"

"You almost killed him," Hermione said brusquely, and Harry paled.

"On second thought, I'm glad I don't remember."

They entered the common room to cautious greetings from everyone there. After several assurances, and Colin Creevey inspecting Harry's teeth, they all relaxed. But as the night wore on, Harry found himself sitting in front of the fireplace watching the flames. A sleepy Ron asked, "are you going to bed?"

"I slept most of the day. I'm not tired, yet. I'll be fine. Really."

"I'll stay up for a bit," Hermione offered and sat next to him on the couch.

"Aren't you tired?" Harry asked.

"Dreadfully," she replied, "but I'm so wound up, I can't lie down."

Ron went off to bed, and the two continued to watch the flames dance. Harry turned to watch Hermione and saw her thinking feverishly about something. He thought of something to help her relax, and reached out with his hand and brushed her cheek. Hermione was startled by the touch and looked at him with curiosity and, he thought, fear."

"Did I every tell you how beautiful you are," he said, putting as much feeling as he could into those words.

"Please, Harry," Hermione stammered, the fear now obvious in her face. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said as earnestly as he could. "But I was looking at you, and I realized it's true. I only said it because I care about you, and I know you care about me."

"You've said that to me twice before," Hermione said, fear still in her voice.

"Yesterday?" Harry asked, and she nodded. "I didn't know." Then he risked making a joke. "I guess I have good taste, even as a vampire."

"E-Either that," Hermione stuttered, "or you think I taste good."

After they laughed, Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "I meant to say that I know you are my friend and you do care about me. I also know, now, that I scared you last night. I don't think I meant to hurt you. I think I didn't know what to do, and went to a friend for help."

"That's a nice way to put it, Harry, but you weren't there."

"Hermione, I promise this to you, and I promise on my honor which makes it a powerful promise indeed. I will never do anything to hurt you, ever. I will even risk my own life to keep that from happening."

A sense of relief came over Hermione as she visibly relaxed. Harry smiled at her, then asked, "You said I told you twice before that you were beautiful. What was I like?"

"You were a mess," Hermione said, making no effort to remove Harry's hand from hers. "You were covered in blood the first time, and the second time you were looking for it. It was frightening."

Harry saw her shudder and took his hand and put it around her shoulder, hugging her to him. "I didn't mean to, Hermione. I don't even remember."

"I know." Hermione smiled weakly. "It was embarrassing, too. I had finished my bath . . ."

"You mean . . ." Harry gasped, blushing.

"I was wearing a towel," Hermione said, forced to laugh at Harry's reaction.

"Oh, that's all right then," Harry said, then looked her in the eye, smiling slyly. "Perhaps I did want to know if you tasted good."

Hermione smirked, then caught the serious look in his eye. She also noticed how bright and piercing his green eyes seemed. She seemed to lose herself in them. In her head she heard someone say something, and she answered aloud, "I love you." She leaned into Harry, and they kissed.

*

"You're happy this morning," Ron said.

"I fell in love last night," Hermione said. "He kissed me. He said he loved me. He even proved it by remaining a perfect gentleman."

"Harry?"

"Yes," Hermione said gleefully, "I've fallen in love with the one and only Harry Potter and he's fallen in love with me."

"What about me?" Ron scowled.

"You can come to the wedding. Harry will probably want you to be his best man, so dress nice."

Ron's eyes bulged. "You're getting married? When?"

"I have no idea." Hermione laughed, then looked over as Harry entered the common room.

"Whenever you want," Harry said, looking at her.

"I'll see the both of you later," Ron said, and walked out in disgust.

Two minutes later, Harry broke his gaze and looked around. "What happened to Ron?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and the subject was dismissed. The two walked happily arm in arm to breakfast.

***

"Vampires?" He asked. "Is that what we are called in this day."

The frightened man nodded, trapped by those piercing eyes, unable to look away or run. He told the vampire all that he knew and gratefully forgot their meeting when He told him to.

The nest was near. He knew that. Now he had enough information that he knew where to hunt. He would feed well for several nights.

It was when the dawn was close that he fled to his resting place to find it blocked by a young human armed with a warding charm. He laughed at the thought of such an ignominious end. But that was not the end. Instead of dying, he had made an unlikely friend.

***

"Neither of us knows very much," Sirius Black admitted. "We knew James had a secret friend, one that he never shared with us. We would try to follow him, and watch, but I only met his friend once. It was that night that Snape . . ."

"We remember," Albus said, his look asking Severus to make no comment.

"Then you should know that James didn't save him. His friend did, before James could even ask."

"Of course," Severus said suddenly. "Now it makes sense." He looked at Sirius Black, "I still haven't forgiven you, but now you know why I believed that Potter had planned it all along."

"I couldn't say anything, Albus," Sirius acknowledged.

"You would have been expelled," Dumbledore acknowledged in return. "But how did this bond come about?"

"I've only a guess. That night, James muttered under his breath, 'I'm glad,' and touched his pocket. The one were he kept his charms. I know that one of them was a ward against vampires. He showed it to me when we were first years."

"A curious thought, that James Potter should spare a vampire, of all creatures." Albus shook his head at the irony of events.

A knock came to the door, and Ron Weasley entered, to no one's surprise.

"You told me to keep an eye on Harry, Sir."

"And what has happened?"

"He and Hermione are getting married. She told me I should dress nicely."

"That was fast," Sirius said.

Ron smirked. "You don't know the half of it. Hermione sat up with him last night, to make sure nothing happened. She was supposed to watch him."

"And what do you make of this, Mr. Weasley," Albus asked.

"I don't know what to make of it, Sir, but that isn't all that's happened. At breakfast, Harry went to the Slytherin table. He apologized to Crabbe and Goyle, and then asked how Malfoy was doing.".

Sirius Black laughed. "You have to be joking. Harry's a good boy, but he'd never apologize to a Slytherin for anything."

"You are half right," Snape interjected, "He would never apologize."

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"A bunch of little things. He told me it was sunset last night, then said he always knows where the sun is. He was eating breakfast and put down a piece of toast, saying it would not do good to eat any more. We were walking along and I asked him if he remembered one of the potions we needed to know for class. He closed his eyes to think, and began to recite the potion ingredients. He had his eyes closed for over a minute. And he never missed a step, even when we turned corners."

"It's the residual effect of the vampire," Remus Lupin said, speaking for the first time. "Harry still has part of the vampire in him, and he has inherited some of his gifts."

"We are fortunate that vampires rarely become so old," Albus commented. "His gifts are powerful if they can still have such a strong effect after being diluted."

"Sir," Ron Weasley interrupted, "there is one more thing. There's a full moon tomorrow night."

"We are aware of that, Ron," Albus said with a smile to Remus.

"So is Harry. He's mentioned it at least six times."

***

"You risk your children carelessly," He said to the proud young man.

"I thought he should meet all of his 'uncles'."

"He has his mothers eyes, but I suppose you have been told that often enough."

"As much as I love his mother, I will never tire of hearing it."

He looked at the young babe in his arm, and handed him back to his father. "I fear he grows cold in my arms. Keep him warm, James. I will help you keep him safe."

***

Harry sat back on the couch as the flames danced before him. Hermione sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Ron sat across the room, watching them. Occasionally, one or the other would whisper something affectionate, and they would hug each other.

"You could join us, Ron," Harry called out.

"No thanks. Three's a crowd," Ron called back.

"It never was before," Hermione added.

Ron shrugged. "Things change. I still have to finish my homework."

"You're doing homework?" Hermione laughed. "Things have changed."

Ron looked down at his book, but heard Hermione suddenly ask, "What is it?"

Harry stood up and stared off. "I have to go. I have to meet someone."

"I'll go with you," Hermione offered.

"No, stay here," Harry said, and Hermione immediately sat back down.

Harry looked at Ron as he walked out, saying, "don't worry, I won't be long."

Ron watched as Harry left the common room, then started to follow, but Hermione called him back.

"What happened to you?" Ron snapped. "You would have been the first one to run after him. You would never have let him run of like that in the first place."

"Nothing happened to me," Hermione snapped back, then smiled, "except that I fell in love. Anyway, I know where Harry's going. And we don't want to be too close when we follow."

Ron smiled. "It is still you. I thought Harry did something. You know."

"I'll tell you all about it later, but it should be safe to follow him now."

"Where is he going?" Ron asked when the had left the Gryffindor Tower.

"The Forest, of course," Hermione said. "That was the direction he was staring in."

Back inside the common room, rumors were flying. When Dennis Creevey asked his brother if Hermione would really marry Harry, Colin answered, "I don't know, and I don't care who she marries as long as they don't move next door to me."

*

Harry knew he was being followed but it couldn't be helped. He had to answer the voice that was calling to him. He walked into the woods and heard complete silence. He reached the clearing and found her waiting. Without a word, she came toward him and gently kissed him on his cheek, her fangs brushing his skin.

"The choice is yours," she said softly, and he nodded. She opened her robe, and with a sharp nail that seemed to grow, she gouged through the skin until the heart's blood flowed. She pulled Harry's head toward the gaping wound and held him there like a suckling babe while he drank his fill.


	3. The Dark Lady

CHAPTER THREE: THE DARK LADY   
  


He stared in awe and horror at what he was witnessing. Harry had pulled his head back and smiled, his mouth and chin wet with fresh blood. As Ron watched, the vampire fastened her robe, then looked to where he and Hermione were hiding and beckoned to them. Ron pulled back in fright, but Hermione simply stood up and walked into the clearing.

"I suppose it was foolish to try and hide," she said as she approached the two figures, then she added with a laugh, "You're a mess, Harry. Let me clean you up." Hermione pulled out her wand, and the blood politely disappeared.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said as he clasped her free hand possessively. "Ara, this is Hermione Granger."

"You are to be the one?" the vampire asked.

"Hopefully," Hermione answered with a grin aimed at Harry, and the vampire smiled.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. "He's not afraid? Don't tell me he is?"

Hermione laughed again. "He's still hiding in the bushes. He thinks something terrible is going to happen."

"Something terrible? But we're perfectly safe here."

"That is true, Harry" the vampire said. "There is nothing here that can harm me, and little that could hurt you."

"Well, we should be getting back anyway, or they will start spreading rumors about us."

"Harry," Hermione said with embarrassment, "I don't believe you said that. Rumors indeed."

"Farewell then, my son," Ara said in a soft whisper. "I will see you again at the fullness of the moon. And you as well, Hermione Granger."

"I'll be there, Ara. It was nice meeting you."

Harry and Hermione walked back to the school, neither noticing nor caring that Ron was gaping at them

*

"It is late, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "What is it?"

Ron told the headmaster everything he had witnessed, then repeated it when Professor Snape and Remus Lupin were summoned.

"Another vampire," Remus mused, "and a woman as well. Our late vampire becomes more interesting as time goes on. In my studies, I've never come across any instance where one of these creatures ever had a mate."

"You've studied them more than I have," Dumbledore admitted. "Apparently Harry has drunk the blood of this vampire as well. What do you make of that?"

"She wants to bind Harry to her for some reason. I would worry about that, as well as Miss Granger's strange reactions. Last night she was being frightened to death, and tonight she is cleaning up after Harry Potter. The boy is clearly glamourous."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"Harry has obviously cast a glamour on Miss Granger. The question is why. The reason will make itself known tomorrow night during the full moon, and you will have to be on your guards."

"What should I do?" Ron asked.

"Get some sleep," Dumbledore said. "You are safe enough for tonight."

"That's easy for you to say, Professor. You weren't there."

"Mr. Weasley," Snape interrupted, "did this vampire try to talk to you at all?"

"I heard it call to me, Sir. That was when I started running. That's what took me so long. Somehow, I went running in the wrong direction. I was halfway to Hogsmeade before I realized what happened."

"More than enough time," Snape mused, "for this 'Lady' to go anywhere."

"No," Dumbledore said suddenly, "Not the vampire. Harry. Harry needed to do something, and you, Ron Weasley, were in the way."

"The urn," Snape said suddenly. "We gathered the ashes of the dead vampire together. I was using them for my experiments. If Harry needed to do something, it would be that. And he would have help with him. I'll be back as quickly as I can"

Ron watched nervously as the Potions Professor ran out of the room. He sat quietly holding his breath as the minutes dragged on. Finally, Snape returned, out of breath. "I was right. The urn is gone."

"I don't like this train of thought, Albus," Remus said, anxiously. "The pieces are fitting into a ghastly pattern. Harry Potter, the second vampire, the ashes of the first vampire and Hermione Granger."

Ron's eyes bulged as he put the pieces together. "Tomorrow night. The full moon. They're going to restore the vampire."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," Snape retorted, "you were paying attention after all. Please try to do the same the next time you are in my class."

"Severus," Albus admonished. "Mr. Weasley, please go bother Madame Pomfrey, and have her give you a complete examination. And I think you should spend the rest of the night in the infirmary."

"But what about Hermione? Why do they need her?"

"They probably need a witness, " Snape said angrily. "Why do you think, boy? These creatures are killers. That is all they do."

"They didn't kill you that night," Remus Lupin said evenly, as though he was commenting on the weather.

"This is a different night," Severus snapped back.

Ron went to the infirmary, roused an irritable Madame Pomfrey, and spent the next hour being poked and prodded. In the end, he was permitted to get dressed and was given a sleeping potion, just in case. Just in case was one minute later.

***

The darkness covered the land, and the creatures of the night roamed at will. He uncovered the nest, and waited. A figure appeared next to him and brushed his arm, a sign of affection. It was the girl. She was newly made when she swore revenge. She had already killed scores, by cunning and deceit, when He discovered her.

She was his student and his lover. She reminded him of his life, and gave him purpose in his endless quest. She found in Him strength and hope. He was the bright star in her life. His being there kept her whole.

***

"I know I embarrassed the boy by making him undress, but I found the marks. He was bitten."

Albus Dumbledore nodded to Madame Pomfrey. "Bitten, but not killed? Don't you think that is odd?"

Poppy shook her head. "Not anymore, Albus. With what has been happening, I would have been more surprised if he was found dead. These vampires do not seem to kill very much."

"You are right," Albus mused. "The first vampire killed Mr. Potter's kidnappers, but that was all. Also, we have no significant record of unusual disappearances in the entire region, and I have checked with the Ministry."

Both paused, as Hagrid suddenly appeared in the office. "Beggin yer pardon, Professor. It's one of the Aurors we was expectin'. They found 'im by the front gates."

*

"Good Morning, Mister Potter, Miss Granger. I hope you've slept well."

"We have, Professor McGonagall," Harry answered with a smile, trying to catch the teachers eye.

Looking only at Hermione, McGonagall told her, "Mr. Weasley is in the infirmary. It isn't anything serious, but he said he went outside with you last night. Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure that you didn't catch anything."

"I'll go right away," Hermione said, giving Harry a goodbye kiss.

"I'll meet you in class, love," Harry told her.

As the girl walked away, McGonagall watched Harry's reactions. He seemed upset but not suspicious. "You care for her a great deal," she commented.

"I do. Now that I can see clearly, I can only look at her. I see my future in her eyes."

"Mr. Potter, aren't you afraid you might hurt her? You are not the same boy you were two days ago."

"Hurt her? How?" Harry said turning and looking directly at the teacher. Minerva McGonagall felt a fog filling her mind, telling her impossible things she could not understand. She quickly grabbed the charm in her pocket and her head cleared. Harry was still talking. " . . . everything to me. You don't need to worry."

"That is reassuring, Mr. Potter," Minerva said carefully. "I won't hold you up any longer."

"Curious," she said to herself as Harry went off to breakfast. "I don't think he knows what he is doing."

*

"How long has he been dead, Poppy?"

"Albus, he died near one o'clock this morning. Before you say it, Ronald Weasley told me that he found himself in that same area at near the same time."

Albus fumed at the thought, but he had a simple solution. Ron Weasley was still sleeping in the infirmary, thanks to the potion that Poppy had given the boy. He went through the boy's robes and found his wand. As Madame Pomfrey and Severus Snape watched, he performed the proper spell. It showed that the last spell cast by the wand was the killing curse.

As Albus' shoulders sagged, a voice at the door said, "You wanted to see me, Madame Pomfrey."

*

"Nothing," Albus told Remus Lupin. "There seems to be no spell or hex on the girl."

"Maybe it isn't a spell," Remus said after a pause. "I talked with Minerva about her experience this morning. Harry is capable of casting a powerful Glamour, but it can be broken." He paused again. "And you said that Hermione held the charm, and there was no change in her demeanor."

"Even holding the charm, she is still madly in love with Harry."

"It might not be magic," Remus said carefully. "Hermione had a bad fright from Harry. Then Harry tells her that he loves her."

"To make a poor joke," Albus said without a smile, "she may not be crazy in love, she may be only crazy."

"That would be my guess." 

Albus pondered the thought, then smiled thinly. "I will talk to Severus about some of the protective potions he has been preparing. I have had an idea."

"I'll go with you," Remus offered. "He should have my potion prepared by now. I might as well save him the trip."

***

"You have changed," She told him.

"I have made a friend, a human boy."

"Foolishness."

"He spared me. I gave him my oath and he believed me without token or proof."

"Then I will share your oath, beloved. I owe that debt to you."

"You owe me nothing."

"I owe you everything. You gave my life purpose, and kept me from descending to the depths of those creatures we hunt. You gave me a life."

***

"It's almost time," Madame Pomfrey said cautiously.

"Is everyone prepared?" Albus asked.

Severus Snape nodded. Ron Weasley nodded weakly, almost cutting himself with the charmed pendant he was squeezing. Minerva McGonagall also nodded, then turned to the red-haired boy.

"You don't have to go through with this."

"I have to," Ron said sadly. "Since you're giving me the chance to be part of this group, I have to take it. Harry and Hermione are my friends."

"Your presence itself could be important, Mr. Weasley," Albus assured the boy. "You could very well make the difference."

"Thank you, Sir," Ron said appreciatively, and relaxed a little. Behind him, Severus Snape sized up the boy. Dumbledore was playing a dangerous game. If the charms the boy held were to fail, it was his duty to stop the boy, by any means necessary. He despised the Gryffindor, but not to that extent.

*

"It's almost time, Hermione," Harry said cheerfully.

"I can't wait," she replied echoing his enthusiasm. "In a little while, you'll have a family again. I'm so happy for you." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"The first thing I'm going to do," Harry said, when he had the chance, "I'm going to formally introduce you to my parents. That will make it official."

"I love you, Harry," she said, and they kissed again.

*

"It's almost time," Remus Lupin said fearfully.

"I'll be here, old friend," Sirius Black told him. "It will be like old times."

"You know what they are trying to do, Sirius."

"I do. I hate to admit this, but I wish I was with Snape right now."

Remus laughed. "I've spent quite some time with him, but he can be bearable."

This time Sirius laughed. "It's your fault. You could have studied something other than vampires . . ."

" . . . I studied werewolves as well . . ."

" . . . You know what I mean. Snape studied all those dark creatures. That made the two of you the school experts." He added with a snort, "Except for Harry. He has us all beat."

Remus smiled at the poor joke. "I'm worried about Harry. And his friends. I became fond of them when I was teaching here."

"They'll be fine, Moony. Dumbledore will take care of things. He always does."

"That, Padfoot, is because he always has people to help him."

"You've taken the potion."

"Yes. And I promise, we can chase each others tail after I change."

Sirius laughed, then gave a sly smile. "Now that you mention it, I'm in the mood for a good chase."

Remus tried to return the smile but the transformation had begun.

*

"It's almost time," Draco Malfoy said. "My father's surprise should be ready. We're going to have fun with Harry Potter today, and it won't be a game."

Crabbe and Goyle smiled at each other, hoping for a chance to watch the fun.

***

"You should have let him die." she screamed.

"I made an oath. To let him die was not an option."

"That child, Snape, was a wizard, and an enemy of the boy. It would not have violated your oath."

"Do you still carry such hate?" he asked sadly.

"Wizards used me as bait the night I was turned. Wizards are the enemy. If I had known the truth about the boy, I would have never shared your oath." Her anger was clearly outlined on her face. "I cannot bear this any longer."

He watched as the love of his life disappeared into the shadows. His fear was that someday they would become adversaries, but that would not be for a long time.


	4. Enemies Together

A/N I did not expect to have time to finish this story before the end of the month but Mother Nature intervened. I have been sitting here in Virginia with 14" of snow covering the roads. The roads are now clear and the story is finished.

  
  
  


CHAPTER FOUR: ENEMIES TOGETHER

"Do you have it?" a voice asked out of the mist.

Harry and Hermione stepped into the clearing, and he unwrapped his invisibility cloak from around the urn. "It was easier than I thought," Harry admitted. "They didn't even try to look for it once they found it missing."

"That is because they decided to follow you instead," the vampire said, forming out of the smoky air.

"Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"They will not be able to stop us. Do you know what you must do?"

"I think so. Harry said that blood was needed from someone willing, but he wasn't sure of how much." 

"All of it," the vampire said with a toothsome smile. "And your dear Harry will help you end your life."

"That can't be true," Harry said quickly.

"It must be true," the vampire hissed. "If she lives then she will be in control. I will not tolerate that. You must kill her. You promised to restore Him."

"NO," Harry yelled. "There must be another way."

"I don't mind," Hermione said, and the vampire laughed.

"I do," Harry said with sudden softness. "I love you, and I . . . I thought you loved me." He turned to the vampire. "Did you do this?"

"You did, foolish boy. You wanted her and you made her want you. She will do anything for you, even give her life so that your father will be resurrected." She smiled kindly. "If it is too difficult for you then I will be the one to spill her blood upon the ashes."

"I won't let you," Harry said stepping between the vampire and Hermione. "I swore upon my honor that I would let nothing harm her."

"Foolish boy, and now a foolish promise. The blood must be given willingly, and I will not let that person live. I will not have Him controlled by another."

Harry fell to his knees as though hit. "I've failed Him, then," he cried.

The vampire lifted the boy to his feet. "You made that vow because of love," she admonished. "Now you are trapped by it, as I am by mine."

"Your vow."

"To share His duty to protect you." The vampire paused, as though to control her feelings. "I hated you for living. I hated the wizards who used me as bait. I hated the vampires for turning me into one of them instead of killing me outright. And I loved the one who saved me from sinking to their level. He gave me purpose. He gave me life in death."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't think about . . . I didn't want to think about the reality. I was living my own dream."

"There is another way."

"Another way?!"

"Harry, you could use your blood. You would die, but you would be reborn. And you would have a family." The vampire smiled to herself as she saw how the words affected the boy.

"I'll do it," Harry said with vehemence. "Let me know the time."

"Soon, child. Soon. When the sun is as far from the full moon as it can be, you must shed your blood."

Hermione looked quizzically at the vampire, then at Harry. "No," she said suddenly.

"No?" Harry asked. "No to what?"

"Harry, don't do this. It's what she wants."

"Be quiet, girl," The vampire threatened.

"You can't hurt me," Hermione said with conviction. "You made an oath and you are bound by it, until Harry dies."

"What?" Harry said suddenly.

"Damn you, girl," the vampire screamed. She lunged at Hermione but was stopped not so much by Harry's intervention but by the power of the oath she had sworn.

"You can't harm her," Harry yelled. "We're engaged. You would be hurting my family."

"And you would trap me for another generation," the vampire shouted back in frustration. "Already I am half free from my bonds and only you stand in the way."

"You don't want my father raised," Harry said with sudden understanding.

"She is a hate filled creature," Hermione said from behind him. "Look at her. Whatever virtue she brought with her is gone now. Only her oath keeps her from being a true killer. That is what she wants you to become. It isn't only the blood." Hermione looked at the vampire. "There is more to it than the time and the place, isn't there? You need to recite a charm."

"Which I will never do. I swore to protect the boy, not my master."

"I thought he was your lover," Harry said sadly.

"Once he was. But he refused to change while I could not stay the same. Love became control and control became hate. And while you live, I am not free."

"Free to kill wantonly," Hermione added, matching her anger.

*

"There is dark magic at work," Professor Snape said as he waved his wand about. "I fear we have company. You know who I mean, Albus."

"I'm not surprised," Dumbledore admitted. "Voldemort would want to enlist the help of such dark creatures as these."

"I don't think he's going to ask for their help," Severus replied. "He hinted long ago that he knew how to control vampires, although he never said how."

"Control?" Ron asked in a small voice.

"I believe that is the word, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We can stop them. Right?"

"Only if we find them," Albus said with a hint of despair. "I cannot find the source of the spell. Thus, I cannot cancel it."

"This changes things," McGonagall said. "Perhaps Mister Weasley should be sent back to the school."

"You are right, Minerva. With Voldemort present, we dare not risk unnecessarily the life of any student."

"But Sir," Ron protested.

"There is no argument in this, young man," Albus told him. "This is too dangerous for you to be involved needlessly."

When Ron reluctantly left, Albus turned his mind again to the spell which kept him from finding the vampire and the two students with it. "This spell keeps me from sensing anything." he said, mostly to himself.

"It doesn't stop smells," Sirius Black said as he appeared from behind a tree. "After all, that's how I found you."

"And your timing is perfect," Albus admitted. "Can you smell them clearly."

"I can smell Harry clear as a bell. You would have missed him but you aren't that far away. We'll be there in a few minutes, but you should know that Harry has company. A lot of company."

"What a surprise," Severus Snape said coldly.

"I'm sorry you don't like my help," Sirius snapped back.

"Well, the fact that you are helping is a change of pace," Severus said with a grim smile.

"May we continue this argument later?" McGonagall asked. She was greeted by two frowns with a chuckle added by the Headmaster.

Sirius Black changed his frown to a grin, then transformed into a large black dog, and led the way through the trees.

*

A disturbance behind them caught the attention of the three. Harry expected to see Dumbledore but was surprised to see another familiar figure instead. Voldemort stood at the edge of the clearing, a charmed pendant in his hand.

"We meet again, Mister Potter. This is a momentous occasion. Congratulations on your engagement although I fear it will be short-lived."

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed.

"The same thing you are doing. I heard about your problem and I came to help. I know how to resurrect your . . . did you call him father?"

"Ara?" Harry whispered to the vampire, "Can you do anything?"

"She can't, Harry," Hermione said. "Look around you."

Harry looked around the clearing and saw a dozen Death Eaters, each holding a charm similar to the one in Voldemort's hand. He looked at the vampire who was frozen in place writhing with pain.

"I've trapped her," Voldemort gloated. "I came prepared, Harry. I made sure she did not notice our approach. It was difficult, I assure you. Also, I had to hide your trail from your dear professors. That was much easier. Now, I will destroy her, and resurrect her along with the other vampire in that urn the dear girl is holding."

Harry's face turned to horror as he realized what Voldemort was saying. He would bring back two powerful vampires, and they would be under his control. He looked at Ara but she could do nothing. She did mouth one word to him, and he nodded. At that moment, a curse hit him and he could not move. He heard the curse called again and realized that Hermione was hit as well.

*

Ron Weasley had almost reached the edge of the Dark Forest when he spotted Remus Lupin. Ron knew it was him because he knew of no other wolves in the area. Ignoring his instructions he followed the wolf back into the forest. The wolf glanced at him, then nodded. He would not stand in Ron's way to help his friends.

*

Sirius led the way through the trees at a brisk walk, making sure not to lose his friends in the forest. As he came close to the clearing he could hear Voldemort calling out two binding spells.

As he watched, Voldemort and several of his followers called out in unison the same curse, and the vampire became consumed in fire and flame. Sirius heard Albus telling the others to follow his lead when Harry surprised everyone by breaking free of his curse.

Harry grabbed his wand before he could be stopped and cast his own curse. The mass of flame that once was a vampire exploded, and ashes scattered in every direction. Voldemort raised his wand at Harry and began to call out a new spell but others were already on the move. Ron Weasley shouted out "Expelliremus," while Remus, refusing to be left behind, kicked off with his paws and jumped at great speed, sending Voldemort sprawling.

Bedlam reigned among the Death Eaters as they found unwelcome company in the form of four professors and a student shouting curses and spells, while a large dog and a wolf threatened them. As quickly as they appeared, they scattered, leaving a handful of their comrades behind. Even Voldemort, holding an injured hand, apparated from the scene.

*

Only minutes had passed between Voldemort's arrival and his departure, yet the entire world had changed for Harry. Ara, the vampire he had falsely trusted, was dead beyond recall because to his quick action. He consoled himself with the thought that it had been her last request. She had finally been released from her bonds.

"May she rest in peace," Harry whispered to himself. He then pointed his wand at Hermione and called out, "Finite Incantatum." He helped her set down the urn she had been holding the entire time and reluctantly embraced her when she folded herself into him.

"I still love you," Harry told her.

"I'm fine now, Harry," Hermione said. "I think you put an end to what you did when you removed the curse from me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't hurt me."

As they let each other go, Dumbledore walked up to them. "That was very impressive, Harry. How did you manage to break the curse?"

"I should apologize, Sir," Harry told him. "I've been a fool."

"No, Harry. You were only trying to help someone you loved."

"I failed Him, Professor. The time is almost here, and I don't know the ritual."

The headmaster looked at the young man in front of him, and paused in thought. He came to a decision, and called over to Madame Pomfrey who was checking on the captured Death Eaters.

"Poppy, do you know a good restorative spell?"

"Albus, You can't be serious?" she asked in shock.

"That would be extremely unwise," Severus Snape told him. "Even if it did work."

"I agree," Sirius said. "We are talking about a powerful vampire."

"We're talking about my father," Harry said loudly, but with a sad tone in his voice.

"He's not your father," Sirius told him.

"He gave me my life. What does that make him?"

"Harry's right," Ron said from behind them. "Think about it. If Harry dies, he won't stay dead. He'll need somebody."

Sirius Black and Severus Snape both started to shout, but Professor McGonagall held up her hand. "Mister Weasley is right and you know it. You are also forgetting something. Whoever restores this vampire will control him. I believe that is something Albus has already thought of."

"Thank you, Minerva. And thank you, Ron, for remaining true to your friend despite my instructions."

"Albus," Poppy said, "I do know one spell that requires a potion with it. It might be the most appropriate choice."

"It's time," Harry said then. "I can feel the sun and the moon."

*

Madam Pomfrey frowned as Albus carefully poured the ashes on the bare ground. As everyone silently watched, she recited the restoration spell while he cut his wrist and let his blood flow. Quickly, the ashes began to smoke and become a mist. The mist took shape and the ancient vampire stood before them. He smiled at Harry then turned to Dumbledore.

"What is your wish, my master?" He said calmly

"To be friends," Albus said with equal calmness.

The vampire expressed surprise. "Friendship?"

"I'm not very good at being a master. I've always preferred being a mentor. I would like to ask a few questions, though."

"To be sure you made the right decision," the vampire said, smiling slightly. "I am still bound by my oath, and I have once before refused to be released from it. What other answers will you demand of me?"

"I would know why," Albus said. "All other vampires are mindless killers, using their intellect only to pursue their prey. Why are you different?"

"I am not different," The vampire said with amusement. "I am a killer, do not forget that, Albus Dumbledore. It is only that I had a purpose in my life which carried over into death. I have become a selective killer, and I will kill again before this night is ended."

His manner of speech gave almost everyone present a chilling feeling. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were the two exceptions. Both knew they had nothing to fear.

Ron Weasley was one of the first to recover. He noticed how Hermione had instinctively hugged Harry when she felt the effect of the vampire's words. Although Hermione had been under a spell, she obviously had feelings for him. As the vampire answered the headmaster's questions about his origins, Ron was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Excuse me," he interrupted. "Could I ask you a question?"

"You are the friend of my son," the vampire said. "What would you like to know?"

"You were very close to Harry's dad. I was curious what your name is."

Ron grinned as the vampire began to laugh.

***__

_ "You risk your children carelessly," He said to the proud young man._

_ "I thought he should meet all of his 'uncles'."_

_"He has his mothers eyes, but I suppose you have been told that often enough."_

_ "As much as I love his mother, I will never tire of hearing it."_

_ He looked at the young babe in his arm, and handed him back to his father. "I fear he grows cold in my arms. Keep him warm, James. I will help you keep him safe."_

_ "I will," James said warmly. "And Lily said to tell you that we named him after a very close friend._"

  


FINIS


End file.
